Naruto: If the Roles had Been Reversed
by Narushep17
Summary: What if... What if the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails sought revenge over recognition? What if someone who cared about him like a brother had to go after him to save him? What would have changed in the Village Hidden in the Leaves? What would be of the Konoha 11?
1. Chapter 1: The Reunion

*Another Story I'm moving here from my Deviantart. Might change a bit here from the original cause I didn't like how it came out on DA. We'll see ;P*

Panting, she ran.

Desperatley trying to reach the light, she ran.

Wanting to find him, she ran.

The pinkette made it to the light, her breath stopping as she saw the pale artist before her.

"You…" She muttered, a scowl coming to her face. The artist had a few cuts on his face and clothing, his face looking above the two to the top of the crater they stood in. A shadow covered her in the bright sunlight, the figures chakra almost entirely visible in the shadows. The girl turned her head upward, her green eyes widening as she saw the figure. "Na…"

"Sakura… good to see you again…"

"… ruto…" Her mouth finishes, her lips still open and her body trembling. She wobbled, her balance leaving her body.

The idiot Naruto Sakura knew from the academy days… the lonely hopeless idiot… Was standing at the top of the basin, a grin on his face. He wore an orange robe with black flames at the tip, the crest of the Uzumaki on his left sleeve. A large black rope circled his waist, almost forming the bottom of the robe into that of a dress bottom. Such a sight would have brought her a laugh, if not in this circumstance.

Naruto flicked his head, his long a spikey blonde hair moving from his face. His eyes were dark, still bright blue as the sky, but darker than the circles that swallowed his eyes.

"Orochimaru told me you and this punk were looking for me." Naruto says, his voice now deeper and more intimidating. He looks around, a chuckle coming from his throat. "Kakashi decide not to join you two? What a shame. Would've enjoyed showing him how strong I got without his help. Maybe rip his mask off just to spite him!" Naruto says laughing, his cackle filling the giant hole he no doubt made.

"SAKURA!" A voice echoes from the hall entrance Sakura had entered from.

"That voice…" Naruto mutters, his eyes partly widening.

"Sakura! I found…" A raven haired man yells in joy, before stopping dead in his tracks. "That… chakra…" He mutters, his face expressionless. The young man's head turns slightly, his body trembling as he did so. His dark brown eyes met Naruto's, the two staring for a moment.

"Long time no see… Sasuke."

2 Years ago…

The sky darkened, the light disappearing from the valley. He could feel nothing in his arms, legs, or his body in general. How he had been able to walk was a shock. He crawled to his knees, able to stand as he exited the river he had found himself a float in.

"Damn it…" He mutters, feeling a pain in his left arm. "He burned my arm with his Chidori…" He mutters, ripping his sleeve to see his arm severely burned. "Crap…" He winces.

His eyes catch something, another body floating just on the edge of the rocky banks. He wobbles slowly, eventually reaching the body.

"Got it as bad as I did huh, Sasuke?" He asks, chuckling slightly to himself. He pulls the Sasuke's unconscious body onto land turning him onto his back. "He's out cold…"

He looked over Sasuke. His headband was in shreds, the Konoha crest cracked right in the middle and the band barely staying together. Sasuke yelled at him during their battle that he was not wearing his headband, calling him a hypocrite for always nagging him when Sasuke and he fought.

"Oh yeah… forgot…" He mutters, putting his hand to his head, feeling the headband still perfectly on place on his head. Suddenly, a rush of pain goes through his body, making him fall on his knees. "God damn it…" He groans, holding the spot on his stomach where the Nine-Tail's seal was forever inked on his chest.

He opened his eyes, to a sight that made a shiver go through his body. His headband had unraveled from his head, landing right over Sasuke's own. The very headband Iruka had given him, now he would never wear it again. He felt a tear come to his eye, the thought of his friends coming flowing through his mind along with what Sasuke yelled as they had battled.

"YOU IDIOT! THINK OF EVERYONE BACK HOME! THEY WANT YOU BACK!"

"HINATA HYUGA IS IN TEARS YOU JACKASS!"

"NEJI IS DEAD BECAUSE HE WANTED TO BRING YOU BACK!"

"YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO BECOME HOKAGE! YOU QUITTER!"

It didn't matter to him anymore. It was something not even Sasuke could understand… a feeling of revenge even deeper than Sasuke's own against Itachi.

"You just didn't understand did you… Sasuke…" He mutters, getting to his feet. He looked over the valley, the feet of the two warriors above them severely damaged. "Hope they don't fall on you before they find ya… be pretty messy…" He mutters, turning to the forest. A single raindrop hits his nose, making him groan softly. "Rain… the sky must be sad…" He mutters to himself, proceeding into the forest.

The sky would never be sadder than he was though. A life without a family, friends, or anyone to call a loved one in general. Even when he stopped Gaara… they all looked down on him. He was so sick of it. Orochimaru was his only chance… to get stronger than even the old fool Jiraya could have made him. He would destroy Konoha, conquer it until he died. People would have choice but to care for him, for they never cared on their own.

"You were the only one who could understand me… that's why I'll stop you. I'll take you back… and you'll see how much people care about you. I lost my brother to darkness… AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF I LOSE YOU!"

He looked back once, Sasuke still unconscious as the rain fell on him.

"I'm sorry… you jerk…" He mutters softly, entering the darkness of the forest.

2 years later…

Naruto chuckles softly as he looked down at Sasuke now. How much he had changed as well. He was now apparently a Jonin, wearing the vest with long dark purple pants that tucked into his sandals. He had grown his hair longer and just a little over half a foot taller than he was 2 years ago.

"Naruto…" Sasuke mutters, clenching his fists.

"In the flesh." Naruto says, holding up his hand. "I'm sorry to cut this reunion short…" A ball of chakra forms in his open palm, swirling until it became the size of a large melon. "But I have to kill you now…" He finishes, leaping and bringing the Rasengan down.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight In the Valley

"Sakura!" Sasuke yells, rushing and pushing Sakura out of the way. He grabs his wrist and begins to charge a Chidori. 'To quick to charge a strong one… need to atleast counter it!' Sasuke yells in his head as Naruto falls with the Rasengan. "You won't get past this!" Sasuke yells, holding up the Chidori.

Naruto vanishes in the sky, disappearing in a puff of smoke. "Oh yeah?" A voice comes form behind Sasuke. Sasuke turns his head, his eyes widening. "You're easy to fool..." Naruto says, holding a Kunai to Sasuke's back. "Now turn off that little sparkler of yours before things get bloody…" He says, his smiling face turning into a serious and threatening one.

Sasuke stops the chidori, standing and not moving an inch. "Naruto… what happened to you?" He says, feeling his face shaking.

Naruto chuckles, the whiskers on his cheek wrinkling. "I decided to get serious and stop acting like a little kid…"

2 years ago…

Sasuke stood, looking over the river to Naruto. He breathed deeply, having almost used all his chakra in a clash with his Chidori and Naruto's Rasengan.

"What's the matter? The mighty Sasuke Uchiha tired already?" Naruto yells, taunting Sasuke and making his rage heighten.

"Shut up!" Sasuke yells, running forward with his fist thrown back, ready to strike.

He throws the punch, Naruto ducking and countering with a spinning legsweep and knocking Sasuke on his back. Naruto throws his fist back, a battle roar echoing as he prepared to strike.

"PHEONIX FIRE!" Sasuke yells, a ball of fire spitting from his lips and hitting Naruto in the face, making him fly and spin down the river. Sasuke gets to his feet, standing as Naruto stands. "I'm not leaving without you Naruto…" Sasuke mutters.

Naruto wipes some blood from his lip, spitting what was in his mouth out. "To bad…" He says, preparing the shadow clone hand sign. "CAUSE THERES A LOT OF ME TO TAKE BACK!" Multiple clones appear, all with Kunai in hand. "CHARGE!"

"Crap…" Sasuke says through his teeth. He reaches into his pack, pulling a string of Kunai. "Gotta work fast…" He mumbles, fumbling through his pack.

"It's over Sasuke! It's 60 to 1!" Naruto yells, the small Naruto army leaping in the air and coming in for an air assault.

"Not now Naruto!" Sasuke yells, tossing the Kunai on a wire up. It stabs into a row of clones, taking out 6.

Naruto grins as he sees the small amount of clones taken out. He looks down, seeing Sasuke grinning. "What the-?" He looks to the kunai, a paper bomb attached. "CRAP!" Naruto yells, the bomb exploding and engulfing the Shadow Clone army. Naruto's body plummets from the cloud, crashing into the river.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yells, rushing to the spot Naruto fell. Naruto's body surfaces, making Sasuke sigh in relief. He approaches Naruto, who looked at the sky expressionless. Sasuke smiles softly, his hand reached out to Naruto. "You ready to quit you knucklehead? Lets go…" Naruto looks Sasuke in the eyes, a grin coming to his face before disappearing into smoke. "A clone?" Sasuke says in shock.

"GOTCHA!" Naruto's voice yells from below. Naruto crashes from out of the water, grabbing Sasuke's legs and pulling him under.

Sasuke's vision goes blurry under water, barely able to see Naruto holding him by the throat and choking him. He could hear a muffle of "Who's the loser now huh?" which was undoubtedly Naruto. He feels the pressure on his neck disappear, feeling Naruto swim to the surface.

'No…' Sasuke says in his head. 'You're not leaving so easily… Naruto!' Sasuke's eyes shoot open, his Sharingan activating and changing from two tomoa to three, his power tripling.

Naruto stands with his hands on his knees hunched over, gasping for breath. The water behinds him explodes, Sasuke flying in the air with a Chidori ready in his hand.

"I'm taking you back to Konohagakure Naruto! IF IT KILLS ME I WILL!" Sasuke yells, bringing down the Chidori.

A shadow clone appears next to Naruto, charging a Rasengan in his left hand. "Then you're taking me back dead… cause I will destroy Konoha!" Naruto throws the Rasengan charged hand up, clashing in the last second with the Chidori, creating a blinding light.

"How are those eyes of yours Sasuke? Still strong thanks to me?" Naruto taunts, his Kunai still at Sasuke's back. Sasuke looks back, his Sharingan activated. "Ooo, they make you so threatening!" Naruto exclaims. He looks over with his cocky grin to Sakura, who stood on one knee looking at the two. "Hey Sakura, he look at you with those eyes when he has you on your back? HAHA!" Naruto cackles.

Sasuke feels something in him snap, for in a second he felt his rage go all into his right hand as he spun and hit Naruto right in the mouth. In a split second, Naruto is on his back, his eyes wide as Sasuke sat over him, a kunai over his neck with a face that was intent to kill. Naruto sees the kunai tremble in Sasuke's hand, making him grin.

"Scared to kill me Sasuke?" He mocks in a slight chuckle. "Do it. Cause when you do the Kyuubi's going to rip right outta me and destroy Konoha like I wanted to!" He says, the eyes of the Kyuubi meeting Sasuke's Sharingan. "It'll destroy all that's left of your clan's old neighborhood…"

Sasuke punches Naruto with his free hand, the hand with the kunai still shaking. "Shut up! You have no right-!"

"Of course I do…" Naruto says, turning his head slightly to meet Sasuke's eyes again. "You did say I was more of a brother than he was… didn't you?"

Sasuke gets to his feet, his right arm numb and burned from the Chidori/Rasengan clash. He saw Naruto, getting to his feet just where the waterfall met the river of the valley.

"Give up Naruto!" Sasuke yells, breathing deeply. "We can keep clashing our moves until we over exhaust our chakra so much we die. Lets go back!" His yell echoes through the valley.

Naruto looks down, his eyes softening. "You don't understand Sasuke… I cant'!" He yells back, his eyes closed and his fists clenched.

"What?" Sasuke asks, a confused scowl on his face.

"I can't… because that village is not my home." Naruto answers shaking his head, looking down.

"Of course it is you idiot! That's where you're house and-!"

"No! Home isn't where you live! It's where you have a family… a mom… a dad… siblings…" Naruto looks up, his face crinkled and a small bit of tears coming to his eyes. "I've never had that! Never…"

"You got me." Sasuke says, his Sharingan fading. Naruto looks up, a confused look on his face. "My brother… he took everything I ever had in my life. I lost my family too Naruto. And… as weird as it is… I found a new family." He says, the thoughts of Team 7 floating through his head. "Kakashi… the laid back but strict father… Sakura… almost like an annoying little sister…" He looks at Naruto, an image of Itachi before he turned to the darkness overshadowing him. "And you… my brother." He holds up his fist, a smile Naruto had never seen Sasuke show before spread across is face. "And that's why I won't let you go to Orochimaru… because I lost one brother to the darkness… and I'm NOT losing another."

Naruto looks Sasuke in the eyes. He pulls his face away, a scowl coming to his face. "You might've lost everything Sasuke… but I never had anything to lose to begin with. People respected you… loved you. But those people…" Naruo's pupils become that of the Kyuubi's, red chakra circling his body. "Those… VERMIN…" He looks at Sasuke, his body morphining into the Nine-tail's first tailed form. "They hated me for something I couldn't control…" His whiskers become red, his blue eyes becoming a dark orange and his teeth sharpening. "I'll show them a monster… right before I tear them all apart…" He growls, his transformation into the first tailed state complete.

Sasuke stands tall and strong, the wind and power coming from Naruto not making him move from his spot. His eyes fill with tears, remembering how he had felt the same as Naruto did. But it was that it was coming from Naruto of all people that made him cry. The kid who said he was going to prove everyone wrong and become Hokage, who was settling with revenge instead.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispers, the curse mark on his neck swirling on his neck and spreading. 'Orochimaru wanted me… before he set his snake eyes on you…' Sasuke looks up with his Sharingan fully activated. Naruto charges a red Rasengan, which was being formed with the Nine-Tail's chakra. "YOU FOOL!" Sasuke roars, a Chidori forming instantly in his hands. "You were the only one who could understand me… that's why I'll stop you. I'll take you back… and you'll see how much people care about you. I lost my brother to darkness… AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF I LOSE YOU!"

Sasuke charges with his Chidori, the curse mark making him stronger by the second.

Naruto charges, his Rasengan a large swirl of red and blue. The two's eyes meet before they clash, Sharingan of rage meeting eyes of animalistic hate.

"SASUKEEEEEE!"

"NARUTOOOOO!"

The two roar as their moves collide once more, sending a shockwave through the valley, causing water to shoot in the sky around them. A bright light shines, as the two see each other one last time before they are blinded, and then disappearing into total darkness.

Sasuke looks away, Naruto smiling as he tilts his head.

"So you do remember huh? How I was the one who stood first?" Sasuke closes his eyes, the fury in him making his fist with the kunai over Naruto's throat shake uncontrollably. "They tell you I was dead? That you put a little bit too much in that Chidori? Huh?" Naruto asks.

Tears escape from Sasuke's closed eyes, making Naruto chuckle at the sight.

"What's the matter? Afraid to do the job you big scaredy cat?" Naruto mocks, cackling deeply.

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" A yell pierces Naruto's ears. Naruto turns his head to Sakura, who stood with her fists clutched.

"What? I'm just saying after all this time, he was the real coward!" Naruto yells, making Sakura gasp in shock. "I even had the guts to go and kill Itachi!"

Sasuke's eyes open, his head turning down to Naruto. Naruto looks up with a grin, seeing Sasuke's kunaied shaking hand motionless.

"Do it Sasuke… do it like I did to your big brother..." Naruto says, a wicked smile coming to his face.

Sasuke pulls the Kunai back, his Sharingan activating. "Naruto…" He mutters, bringing the Kunai down as Sakura's scream split the sky.


	3. Chapter 3: Stronger

Sakura stood, her emerald eyes wide in shock.

Sasuke looked over, sitting over Naruto's body on the ground and breathing deeply. His arms dropped dead, the feeling gone as they shook on their own. He stands stepping back so he was right at Naruto's feet, his face white and his eyes beginning to water.

"Sasuke… You…" Sakura says, clasping her hands over her mouth. She falls to her knees, the shock overriding her body.

2 years earlier…

The wind blew in Konoha as the night fell over the village. Green leafs blew down the streets and over buildings, floating on their own paths and following the wind that blew them.

A young man stands at Konoha's gate, looking over the village he had known for so long. Every moment he could remember inside the village's walls running through his head like a movie. He turned, not wanting to look at it a second more before he

changed his mind or cried.

"So… you're leaving…" A voice says softly from behind.

"Sakura. Please go away." The young man says, clenching his fists.

"No I will not Naruto." She says, taking a step forward.

"I'm not turning around Sakura. If I do…"

"If you do you'll what? Not want to look away?" She says, her face crunching to create a face of anger.

"No…"

"Then why? Tell me or I'm not leaving." She says, taking her hand to her Kunai pocket on her right thigh, just in case something were to happen.

"You hate me Sakura. You've hated me since day one. And you have ever since." Naruto says, looking down at the ground as he did.

Sakura takes a step back as shock took her over, her attempting to smile. "Naruto, you know I don't mean it whenever I say I-"

"Yes you do. Don't act like your sorry. I understand. You love Sasuke, and not me." Naruto says, his eyes closing as he took a deep breath to keep his cool. "Sakura, Please go home… get into bed and don't say you saw me tonight. If anyone asks…" He takes a step forward, preparing to walk away. "I just disappeared into the wind."

"Naruto!" Sakura yells, preparing to run after him, before something rushes past her in a flash. She stops, her mouth dropping slightly at the sight.

"P-please… don't g-go…" A meek a trembling voice cries from behind Naruto.

Naruto stands in his place, not budging an inch. "Let me go…" He demands softly, grabbing the arms of the girl hugging him. "… Hinata." He finishes, making Hinata squeeze harder.

"No!" Hinata cries. "Don't leave Naruto! You have to stay and become Hokage like you said you would!" She says, her forehead against his back as tears dripped down her red cheeks. "You can't just give up…" She mumbles, sniffing. "That's your ninja way…"

Naruto holds Hinata's arms around his body, his heart sinking. "Hinata…" Naruto says softly. "Thank you… for caring…" He says, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Hinata stands, her body twitching. "Naruto…" She says with her lips barely parting.

Sakura stands in shock, a tear rolling down her cheek. 'He's…' She says in her head, her body tightening as her eyes squinted with tears forming.

"NARUTO!" Hinata yells at the top of her lungs, falling to her knees and catching herself as she fell over. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" She yells, punching the ground repeatedly.

'Gone...' Sakura echoes in her head. Tears stream down her face as she runs forward, past the crying Hinata. She pulls a kunai from her pack, clenching it hard in her hand. 'I'll find you Naruto… You're not leaving us…'

Sakura held her head as the memory went through her head. She had ran in the forest all night, not finding a trace of Naruto. She returned at daylight, discovering Hinata had already reported to Tsunade and learning Tsunade arranged a team to go after him. Sasuke had been on that team, promising her and everyone else he and the others would bring Naruto back.

And here they were, just over 2 years later… and she had never imagined this is where they would be.

She muffled a cry, Naruto's motionless body lying on the ground with the Kunai in his neck and blood trailing to form a pool of blood. Sasuke stood, looking away from Naruto with his eyes squinted.

"Sakura… I'm sorry…" He says, closing his eyes hard.

Sai stood from where he had layed, having passed out when Sakura had found him. "Is… the Jinchuriki…?" He breathes deeply.

Sakura drops her hands, clenching her fists. "Yes. Naruto Uzumaki… Is…" She mutters, her eyes opening slowly then shooting open at what she saw before her.

Naruto sits up straight. He stumbled as he got to his feet, grabbing the Kunai within his neck and pulling it out, his wound healing quickly. "Got to use more force than that…" He chuckles, rolling his shoulders and popping his neck. "Kyuubi heals me up pretty quick… believe I've legally died 5 times over the last 2 years. He looks up at the three, a sharped tooth grin formed. He reaches into his robe, pulling out a blade that shined as the sun hit it. "Got anything else? Or am I gonna have to do all the work here?"

Sasuke throws his arm back, a preparing to strike. "YOU BASTARD!" He yells, rushing Naruto, who quickly dodges.

"WIND BLADE!" Naruto yells, hitting Sasuke in the back with his sword that was swalled in a ball of wind that knocks Sasuke forward 25 feet. He smirks, twirling the sword in his hand. "Learn some cool tricks when you train non-stop."

"Naruto… please stop…" Sakura says, holding a kunai up.

Naruto turns to Sakura, his smile widening. "Sakura…" He says in a rasp, walking forward, holding his blade at his side. "How you've changed." He says, getting within a few feet from her.

Sakura takes a step back, holding up her kunai. "Don't move or I'll-!"

Naruto scowls, slapping the kunai out of her hand, his eyes not leaving her face. He stood over her, his height now surprising her. "You'll do what Sakura? What until Sasuke gets up to save you?" He says. He grabs he by the throat, holding her above the ground. "Of all the people I wanted to spare…" He mutters, pulling his blade back. "You were the ones I wanted to…" He finishes, before feeling a pain in his left arm. "The hell?"

"Put her down Naruto…" Sasuke mutters, a Kunai in his right hand. "Or I aim for your head…"

Naruto drops Sakura, turning to Sasuke. "And you said I was annoying…" Naruto mutters.

'Last chance… 3 is my limit…' Sasuke sasy in his head, getting to one knee and grabbing his wrist.

"You've gotta be kidding me…" Naruto groans, sheathing his blade and holding his left hand up. "But if you insist…"

'I've got to try… even if we clash…'

'My Rasengan is ten times stronger than it was years ago… I'll be able to blow him to bits…'

'… I'll knock him out… then take him back…' Sasuke closes his eyes, remembering a promise he made.

"Please Sasuke Uchiha… just bring Naruto home… please…"

He made a promise not only to Hinata Hyuga, a girl who loved Naruto, but to himself. He looks to Naruto, who flashed in the light of his charging Rasengan. 'We both have changed so much… we've both gotten stronger. Years ago I would've relished in this chance to fight you… prove I'm better than you…' He says to himself. Sasuke stands, his Chidori fully charged and ready to attack.

Naruto stands, looking over to Sasuke. 'Now we prove who really has gotten stronger…' Naruto thinks, feeling the Rasengan twirling in his hands. 'I've always wanted to prove myself to you Sasuke… prove I can beat you…' He throws his left hand back, a look covering himself of determination. "Come Sasuke… LETS SEE WHO'S GOTTEN STRONGER!" He roars, charging Sasuke.

Sasuke charges himself, holding the Chidori forward. "Lets…" He says.

The wind blew in Konoha as the sun shined over the village. Green leafs blew down the streets and over buildings, floating on their own paths and following the wind that blew them.

A young girl stands on a training field, breathing deeply as sweat rolled down her face. She looks at the training dummy on the pole she had been punching the last few hours.

"If you keep going… you'll only over exhaust yourself…" A young man with long hair says, sitting against a tree with a walking cane at his side. "It won't help you that much in the long run Lady-"

"I know…" The girl says, unzipping her purple jacket and tossing it aside. She rushes the dummy, veins form around her blank lavender eyes. 'I need to keep going… so I can find him…'


	4. Chapter 4: The Meeting

Sasuke sat, looking out the window at the blue sky. He groaned slightly in pain, his right hand in a full cast, broken in his forearm and wrist.

'That clash… that power…' He says in his mind. 'There's no doubt… he actually wanted to-"

A knock comes to the door, making him lazily look with pain filled eyes.

"Sasuke?" A girls voice calls from the other side. "It's me Sakura. Can I come in?"

Sasuke sighs. "Yeah. Come in…"

The door opens with Sakura walking in. She held a basket in her hand, still in her outfit from work.

"You left work just to visit me?" Sasuke chuckles softly.

"Ino said it was ok…" Sakura mutters. Sakura closes the door behind her, removing the Yamanaka flower shop apron and placing it on a chair in the room. She looks to Sasuke, who painfully moves so his feet hung over the hospital bed. "You ok?" Sakura asks worriedly. Sasuke nods, Sakura sighing. "Doctors say how long you'll be here?"

"Tsunade gave me two weeks until it healed fully. She looked at my ribs this morning, she said I might've broke one or two in the impact…" He says, groaning softly. "Hurts to breath deeply…" He groans strongly, grabbing his side.

"Sasuke!" Sakura rushes to his side, helping him lay back on his bed. She pats his forehead as he groaned in pain.

"Thanks… Ugh… I should be good…" He says, reclining back and smiling.

Sakura smiles back, rubbing his forehead softly. "You worry me sometimes you know…" She says with a sly smile.

Sasuke grins cockily, grabbing her wrist. "You know you love caring for me…" he says, pulling her in and connecting his lips with her sweet ones.

Sakura pulls away softly, giggling. "I do…"

"Is he going to be ok?"

"Of course… He just needs time to reflect after seeing his friends again…"

Naruto grunts, his ear twitching. 'Damn snake…' He mutters, having overheard Orochimaru and Kabuto from where they stood a mile away observing him.

He looked over the grassy valley, his chin resting on his interlocked fingers that sat on his knees. Naruto sighed deeply, the memory of his fight with Sasuke two years ago playing like a movie in his head as he shook with anger. He claps his hands together and breaths deeply.

"Sasuke…" He grunts, his fist hitting the ground at his side. He looks to his left shoulder, his robe torn from his battle revealing his scarred arm. "You…"He stands, holding up his hand and charging a giant Rasengan. "YOU'RE NOT STRONGER THAN ME!" He roars, the Kyuubi showing itself in his eyes as he tossed it into the forest, an explosion taking a chunk of the forest out. He sits back down, breathing deeply and slowly.

"He throws one more he'll wipe out what's left Lord Orochimaru…" Kabuto says chuckling as the two looked at the near vacant valley from Naruto's multiple Rasengan strikes.

"Aww let the boy blow off some steam. Better that forest than us…" Orochimaru says in a hiss, looking over the almost empty and destroyed forest. Naruto stands from his spot, turning and walking towards the two with a scowl across his face. "Done?" Orochimaru hisses as Naruto walks to him and Kabuto, huffing and puffing for breath.

"Shut it…" Naruto growls as he pushes past Orochimaru.

"Come now Uzumaki… Surely Sasuke wouldn't have such a temper…" Orochimru hisses with a grin.

Naruto turns, his teeth barred and his eyes red. "Say that again…" Naruto growls. "And I swear I'll… ugh…" Naruto falls to his knees, holding his stomach and moaning in pain. "Freaking…"

Orochimaru cackles, walking and kneeling next to the blonde. "The more angry you get, the more of a hell of a punch the Nine-Tails will give" He hisses, licking his lips. "So I'd learn to keep my anger more in check like I taught you, and that fox'll be your bitch."

Naruto looks up, sweat rolling down his neck and breathing deeply. "Fine… just… take me to the base… I'm tired as hell…"

3 Weeks later…

"Nothing better than fresh air!" Sasuke exclaims, stretching his back as he crossed the bridge of Konoha. He took a deep breath, the scent of flowers from the Yamanaka Flower Shop filling the air with a nice scent. "Maybe I'll visit Sakura at work…" He says to himself, before someone approaches him. "May I help… oh…" He sighs.

"Sasuke Uchiha… I wish to speak with you for a moment." Hinata Hyuga says.

Hinata turned, looking over the bridge at the river, her now normal emotionless expression on her face shining from the reflection of the sun in the water. Her hair was in a bun, a dark purple kimono hiding her body from neck to toe. "I was told you and your team confronted Na-" She stops, her eyes closing shut and her taking a deep breath. "I was told you saw Naruto again…" She says with her eyes still closed.

Sasuke sighs, leaning with his forearms crossed on the bridges railing. "Yes."

"Is he… has he… changed?" Hinata asks, her voice starting to tremble.

Sasuke turned his eye on her, his now gloom look softening into one of sympathy. Over the two years Naruto had left, Hinata had become more distant from the others. Rarely going on a mission with her team, instead staying home and training under Neji's guidance. Neji couldn't teach her much, for he was crippled during the mission to retrieve Naruto. He gave his all to attempt to bring the one who changed him back, using so much chakra it snapped a vertebrae in his upper spine, leaving him at the mercy of a walking cane for the rest of his days.

Hinata slams her wrist on the railing, a single tear escaping her left eye. "Please Sasuke… how much has he changed…?" She said as she shook terribly.

Sasuke sighs, the image of Naruto in the orange and black robe with his blonde hair long and unruly like a beast's. His eyes that were so full of rage and emptiness… a sense of a loss of love.

"He's still his same self…" Sasuke says, giving a slight wince at his lie.

Hinata's eyes shoot open and look to Sasuke, a look of hope now on her face. "Really?" She asks with a hint of shock in her voice.

Sasuke grins, lifting up his thumb in assurance. "He's just being thick headed as usual. We'll get him back in no time."

Hinata shakes her head of the tears on her face, rushing into Sasuke's chest to hug him tightly. "Thank you so much Sasuke!" She exclaims in joy.

'Yeah… I get that more than I need to…' Sasuke sighs in his mind, the thought of the real Naruto smiling at his lie.

"This… this is…" Naruto mutters, looking over the old building.

Orochimaru walks from behind Naruto to his side.

"Yes Naruto… this is where you'll get what you want." Orochimaru hisses, before coughing hard.

"Lord Orochimaru!" Kabuto yells, rushing to Orochimaru's side. "I knew you shouldn't have left your bed. Your body is starting to degrade…"

Orochimaru wheezes, his breath returning to normal. "You make this quick Uzumaki… I need your…"

"Shut up…" Naruto mutters, walking to the steps of the large door.

"I beg your par-?"

"Come on. Wasting your energy talking when we could be finishing this…" Naruto places his hand on the door, breathing deeply. "Its time we finally meet…"

"These halls… too dark…" Naruto mutters to himself. He looks forward, Orochimaru leading infront of he and Kabuto. "How much longer?" Naruto grunts.

"Just a minute…" Orochimaru mutters. "Awh… here we are…"

"The hell?" Naruto mutters, looking above the three at a large symbol of yin and yang.

"This door requires two different Chakra types to open… one of wind and another of earth…" Orochimaru hisses in a groan, looking back at Naruto and Kabuto.

Naruto and Kabuto step forward at both sides of the door, placing their palms against the door.

"RELEASE!"

The yin-yang symbol sinks into the wall, the wall opening at the same time.

"Good to see you useful for something…" Naruto grunts, making Kabuto scowl.

"You little shi-"

"Kabuto!" Orichimaru exclaims in a rasp. "We don't have time!"

Kabuto's eyes squint, giving Naruto a glare as he rushed to Orochimaru's side. Naruto walks through the opening, his eyes widening at the sight before him.

"This… this is…"

A single thing stood in the room, a pedestal with dry blood spread. Slashes spread across the stone walls surrounding the three.

"Your birthplace… where your mother died giving… UGH!" Orochimaru moans, Kabuto unable to support his limp weight.

"Lord Orochi-"

"THERE! YOU'VE SEEN IT! NOW GIVE ME YOUR DAMN BODY UZUMAKI!"

Naruto walks in a trance toward the pedestal in the middle of the room. He touches where the blood was now inked into the stone, his fist clenching and his fingernails scraping on the stone.

"First I want you to do what you said you'd promise you would…"

"I DON'T HAVE TIME TO-!"

Naruto's head turns, the red eye of the Kyuubi shining menacingly.

"Now…" Naruto growls.

Orochimaru moans, looking to Kabuto. "Kabuto… take my blood for the ritual…"

"Man, am I hungry!"

"Come on Choji! Don't hog all of it!"

"Choji! Ino! Calm down!"

Sasuke chuckles sitting next to Sakura who had passed out on the swing where they sat, watching the hot headed blonde Ino and Choji stare down over the bar-b-que that all the genin of their class had put together.

"I always get the last bit of meat!" Choji moans, his eyes deadlocked with Ino.

"I don't want you to make you have a heart attack! Its not good to eat so much beef" Ino yells.

"Don't forget who's name means pig ya-!" Choji barks before Ino tackles him over the bar-b-que.

"Oh my god… someone please kill me now…" Sikamaru moans, rubbing his scarred face.

Sasuke sighs, remembering the first day after the failed mission to bring Naruto back. He had just been able to walk and visited his teammates to check their status. Shikamru had received a large scar on the side of his face, making him resemble his father Shikaku even more than he had. Kiba was slightly injured, though he possibly suffered the most…

"Hey! Hinata! Kiba!" Choji yells in a choke, Ino releasing his throat from her clutches.

"Good evening everyone." Hinata states, bowing.

"Yeah… hey." Kiba mutters, his mouth disappearing behind his high collar.

During the mission to retrieve Naruto, due to the severity of the retrieval, Shino was added to the retrieval group. Kiba and Shino worked together to take on the Sound twins, being an equal match until the end. Kiba and Akamaru had been drained; about to be attacked by the twins in their curse marked state when Shino absorbed them in a giant container of his bugs with a string of paper bombs. In an act of desperation, the twins pulled Shino into the ball of bugs when the bomb went off, taking Shino with them. Kiba had taken the blame, believing it was his fault that his teammate was killed in action, taking an outfit similar to Shino in his honor.

"Good to see you two could make it. That just leaves Team Guy…" Ino says, looking over the whole party.

Choji stands and pops his back, his look going to the meet on the bar-b-que. He leaps to the grill, before he's punched back by Ino. When Sasuke had checked on Choji, who had been in a critical state in the hospital, Ino was all over him. She talked to him as he was in his mini coma to make sure his brain stayed active, it was declared by the others as "adorable" and teased her for her apparent feelings for Choji whenever she acted over protective of him.

"Think they're on a mission." Sasuke says, looking down as Sakura snored silently in his lap.

"Yes. Cousin Neji said the others were…" She mutters, looking back as Neji approached from behind her with his normal painful expression as he walked with his cane forward.

"Glad to be here." He says with a grin.

"Good to see you out of your house Neji!" Sasuke exclaims, raising his drink to the Hyuga.

Neji grins, shrugging his shoulders. "What else you gotta do when you spend 3 days a week in physical therapy? I needed a day out"

"That's something Naruto would make fun-" Shikamaru starts, before catching himself and looking away.

The group goes silent, the whole area around them going silent for what felt like forever.

"Sorry…" Shikamaru mutters, his look of empathy looking up with his scarred left side. "I just thought it was…"

"Its ok Shika…" Ino assures, trying to smile to cheer everyone else up. "So, how about we put some more meet on the grill huh?" She exclaims, Choji jumping in excitement before Ino tosses him a salad bowl.

Sasuke sighs, looking down in his lap where Sakura still slept. He ruffles her hair gently, the thought of Naruto holding her by the throat weeks ago floating in his mind.

'We'll get him Sakura… I promise…' He assures her in his mind, and the others around him.

"Kabuto… do it… now…" Orochimaru wheezes, supporting himself in front of the markings on the ground.

"My lord, are you sure we have to use your chakra? You're almost out of it as it-" Kabuto says, Orochimaru's eyes almost popping out his head in anger.

"Without a body to use as a substitute, more chakra is needed for a simple blood summoning… and you don't have the necessary chakra…" Orochimaru explains, looking to Naruto who stood cross armed looking at the small bit of blood on the ground.

"This is it… what I've wanted to do since the day I found out what I am…" He mutters. He looks to Orochimaru and nods. "I'm ready… do it now…"

"Kabuto!" Orochimaru screams, Kabuto performing the hand signals.

"EDO TENSEI!" Kabuto yells, a large swirl of chakra exploding from the ground.

Naruto looks forward as the figure formed in the chakra, his body trembling the body near reached full formation.

"I finally get a chance…" He mutters softly as the body forms in the smoke.

"Here… make it quick…" Orochimaru mutters, Kabuto catching him before he fell and jumping to the entrance of the large room.

Naruto looks to the figure, his face stern and expressionless.

"Good to meet your acutance… 4th Hokage…" Naruto states, his eyes finally meeting the revived 4th Hokage's.


	5. UPDATE

*UPDATE*

Sorry for the lack of an update on this story in about a month! If any of you don't know, this story was originally on my Deviantart account, before I became unsatisfied on how I had written it there and decided to move it here and change it. I am currently taking the story in different direction then the original version, planning on drawing a bit more of the sequences out and changing the plot in general. A new chapter should be up within the week!

And I would like to thank all of you who are following and favoriting this story! I appreciate it to no end!


End file.
